Reading: Tales of infinite
by Perseus12
Summary: The heroines were teleported to a living room to read their lives. With permission of sgallscarrillo39915.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroinu ~Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru~ or other crossovers.

 **Author's Note:** This is my first reading fanfiction story, where characters reading.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **-x Introdusction x-**

 **Fortress City-State of Thorn, Council Hall**

Celestine Lucullus, Goddess Reborn as High Elf, sat on her throne then sighed as she stroking her forehead, her aide and bodyguard, Claudia Levantyne, standing beside her, it's been millenia since the Thousand Year War.

She been thinking a strategy to defeat the Queen of the Dark Elves, Olga Discordia, and her army of monsters in the north.

"Claudia can you. . ." Before she could make her request, she was engulfed in sphere of light and vanished in thin air.

"Lady Celestine!" Claudia scream before she too was taken by a sphere of light.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Celestine groggily woke up as she noticed she is laying on a carpet floor, she checked her surroundings, and saw she was in a large luxury room with fireplace.

"Lady Celestine! Are you alright?!" Claudia said with worried voice as she approach her liege lady as she help her stand up then she said. "Yes, Dame Claudia, I'm alright, now where are we?" She had asked before there was another flash of spheres of light, and out came her fellow Shield Princesses: Alicia Arcturus, Prim Friore, Kaguya, and Maia.

There the High Elf goddess caught someone that she knows. "Olga!" Celestine whispers in shock her nemesis as the Shield Princesses point their weapons at the Dark Elf Queen. A white-haired with red eyes name Chloe stand in front as she pulls out double daggers.

"I won't let you harm, Queen Olga!" She shouted in fighting stance then a voice echoed the room.

"Now, now, there's no need violence, ladies." The ladies look around where the voice come from then a sphere of light appears before them as the light faded. A figure with white unknown armor and a helmet with a cape. ( **A/N:** Think male version of Mystic White Ranger from _Power Rangers: Mystic Force_ )

"Greetings, miladies." The white armored knight said in British accent as he bow low which made the pink-haired with blue eyes name Prim giggle. Behind his helmet he blushing of what he see, the ladies wearing _decent_ dresses, as he breathe-in and breathe-out to calm himself. And he couldn't help to suppress 'daw' speaking to the pink princess.

"Who are you, and where are we?!" The blonde-haired with blue eyes name Alicia shouted in question as she pointed her sword at the white stranger. He sigh in annoyance before he could answer, he felt another presence. "Ah, here they come." An a dozen large spheres of light appeares, and fade out twelve people, new people look around confusion.

"So does anyone know where we are?" Green-haired with brown eyes name Flora asked with the permanent scowl on her face. A blonde-haired with blue eyes name Janne sees a familiar person. "Alicia, Prim!"

"Janne, Aunt Selline." Prim and Alicia shouted in unison seeing their relatives.

"*Ahem!* I believe I can explain, miladies." The ladies of the kingdoms in the room had gotten into battle stances, as he stand calmly and observe them. "What do you want with us! Why are we inside a room, you fiend?" A blonde-haired and green eyes with pointy ears name Angelica as she was suspicious about the unknown man infront of her.

"An introduction would be good." He bow low and said. "Perseus12 at your service, miladies. But you may call me Percy for short." Flora and Prim cutely giggle the white host. "Your turn, Your Holiness." He gestures to Celestine.

"I'm Celestine Lukures, ruler of the Fortress City-State of Thorn and member of the Seven Shield Princess."

"I'm Claudia Levantine, ruler of the Fortress City-State of Ansur, bodyguard to High Goddess Celestine Lukures, leader of the Holy Knights, and member of the Seven Shield Princess."

"I'm Kaguya the Shrine Maiden, ruler of the Fortress City-State of Rad, and member of the Seven Shield Princess."

"I'm Maia the Mercenary, ruler of Fortress City-State of Ken, and member of the Seven Shield Princess."

"I'm Ruu-Ruu the Halfling, ruler of Fortress City-State of Geofu, and member of the Seven Shield Princess."

"I'm Alicia Arcturus, this is my half-sister Prim Fiorire, . . ." "Salutation, milord and ladies." Prim said cutely as she bow to the others. ". . . we are the rulers of Fortress City-State of Feoh, and also members of the Seven Shield Princess."

"You never mentioned that you have two titles: Princess of Virtuous Beauty and Princess Knight of Iris." Alicia was blushing of Percy's compliment which made Prim, Janne, and her Aunt Selline giggle.

"I'm Olga Discordia, ruler of the Black Fortress and Queen of the Dark Elves." She said it arrogantly which was applaud and wolf whistle by three small, yellow, cylindrical creatures, who have one or two eyes wearing butler uniforms. "Kevin, Stuart, Bob. What are you guys doing here?"

The small yellow ones called Minions speaking in gibberish (Minionese language) which the ladies didn't understand of what they're saying. Prim and Flora were squeal and awe to the Minions. "Oh, alright, here you go." Percy snap his fingers as three crates with a symbol of banana on it appears them as the minions happily carrying them. "Terima Kasih, Bjg Bos." They walk out as Percy smile behind his helmet and he look his guests. "Please continue."

"I'm Catue Dragundaala, Princess of Dragundaala Kingdom." She said it outloud as pound her fist on her chest with pride.

"I'm Nina Dragundaala, Queen of Dragundaala Kingdom, and the tomboy speaking is my daughter." Which made the ladies giggles and snickers.

"I'm Janne Grenoble, Princess of Rib Foul Kingdom, and beside me is my mother, Queen Selline Grenoble." Selline bow in greeting to others.

"I'm Nina Aslato, Princess of the Elven Kingdom of Filhem."

"I'm Arsura Magistir Amastira, and this is my twin sister, Willan Rasteir Amastira, we're the Princess of the Elven Kingdom of Fredenia."

"I'm Princess Angelica Rothschilt of Roadshield Kingdom, this my queen mother, Christina Rothschilt, lady-in-waiting, Flora Fanferni, and this is my friend, Serafina Straro."

"I'm Irena, Princess of the Kingdom of Isotare."

"I'll anwser your question first one is, that I am here to show you the future." They didn't believe him as he sighed. "I do not expect you to trust me, but I would like of you listen to me, I have been given a quite interesting book from a colleague, who I will not give information of, but all will be explained if you read the book." The white armored knight had snapped his fingers and each person in the room, had a book in their hands. Everyone had looked at each other until someone spoke up. "I'll read first." They all looked back to see Celestine opening the book, as they all nodded and did the same.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N:** This is only the beginning.


	2. Reading Bio

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroinu ~Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru~ or other crossovers.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"I am going to start." Celestine cleared her throat as she began reading.

 **Bio**

 **Name: unknown (assume name is Infinite)**

The ladies have question marks appears on their heads.

 **Title: Fallen Mad God of War**

"Fallen Mad God of War?" The ladies said in unison even Olga and Chloe seem like the title.

 **Age: 27(when he died and was reborn Immortal)**

"By the goddess!"

"This person died!"

"Reborn as an immortal?!" Celestine was shock this person was like her, reborn goddess as a High Elf, but this is different that this person died then reborn an immortal.

 **Gender: M**

"Tch!" Chloe sneer unladylike.

 **Power:**

 **Virtual reality projection**

"What's a vir-too-al reality, Lord Percy?" Prim asks their host and Percy replied back as he waving his finger. "Ah-ah-ah, no spoilers, Lady Prim." The pink princess pouted which made Percy bit his lip behind his helmet as he find so adorable and the ladies giggles.

 **Chakra from naruto (all elements and full control)**

 **Reiatsu (Ichigo's power and full control)**

 **Hand to hand combat(madara, naruto, and sasuke)**

 **Gun combat(pistol to rocket launcher)**

 **Saiyan power (SS1 - SSB)**

 **Mask of Loki power**

 **Magic (Final Fastasy)**

 **Multiverse travels**

 **Stand (jojo bizarre)**

 **Other meaningless thing (10 more)**

The ladies look at their host in question and curiousity as he sigh. "Not now, miladies."

 **Appearance**

 **Black-colored mask that covered most of his face, left eye is visible through a red visor, right eye is covered by a lighting bolt-shaped piece(similar to a eyepatch)(Look up Infinite in Sonic forces)**

 **A mix of hokage clothing and shinigami attire (naruto and bleach respectivily)**

 **Anbu combat pant**

 **Ninja sandal**

 **Well-muscle(lean and musclar)**

He snapped his fingers as a screen appears and shows the image of the person. The ladies were blushing that they find this person is TOTALLY HUNK even Chloe saw him gorgeous. 'Hubba, Hubba!' She growled as she bit her lip with likeness while Olga notice her.

 **Personality**

 **A serious person** (Janne nodded.) **that show only respect to those that gains or to those he like, he's stern but can be sadistic and cruel** (Olga and Chloe found very intriguing and impressive.) **to his enemies. He, however, deeply cares** (Claudia just smile as she respect him.) **to those under his command, showing charismatic view to his people and to other. He has a inferiority complex** (Chloe found something similarity when she was a inferior slave.) **that he is desperately trying to get rid of, showing great anger and hatred to those that said he is weak.** (Chloe again narrow her eyes in anger that both of them are similar.) **He does not tolerate rapist, and madmen to those that does it and will kill them if he see one .** (Chloe snorted in disgust.) **To his friend, he is a serious but gentle, even carefree person, but to his enemies, he is cruel, stern, and sadistic.**

The ladies were speechless as their eyes wided and they continue.

 **History**

 **He was a normal man working through his days life but often see videos on his computer at home.** ("Com-pu-ta?" Flora asks in curiousity as she tilted her head which which again made Percy bit his lip behind his helmet as he find so double adorable) **He seen Kuroinu** (Maia caught the attention of her former group.) **and other like it was generalily upset to see the ending and decides if he could wish something it would be to save all women and kick those rapist's a$$.** (The ladies were shocked of what they heard as Percy raise his hand. "I'll explain it after this chapter, miladies.") **One day, while heading to work he see three man mugging a woman** (Janne, Angelica, and Chloe clench their fists in anger.) **and decided to save her but got shot to death by the mugger.** (The ladies gasped and Chloe snarled. "Bastard!") **He then wake up and saw death** (Celestine pause as she knows Death is one of the godly relatives when she was a goddess.) **itself offering him a second chance at life in a new world with new powers. He quickly realizes that it could be his chance to save those women** (The ladies seems like that they respect this person's bravey.) **and took his offering. So begin the tales of Infinite**

"So that's his name, Infinite, I kinda like it." Chloe smile as begin to like it as the ladies look at Percy.

"I think it's time to explain the terrible future of your lives, miladies." He look at them as he began his explantion.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N:** I'll continue the next chapter.


	3. Ladies reactions and Reading Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroinu ~Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru~ or other crossovers.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

So Percy told the ladies from Eostia about what happens in their terrible and tragic future. About Vault's and Kuroinu's betrayal, raping both Chloe and Olga; Beasley's betrayal and raping Alicia, the Mortadella brothers collaborating with Volt in exchange for raping Prim; double-crossing , hurting her feelings, betraying then raping Maia; monsters double gangrape of Ruu-Ruu; Shamuhaza insidious experimenting of the black arts creating monsters to plant or impregnate on women then he chose Kaguya to be a 'guinea pig' and spawn new monster; Grave Levantine switch side to the Kuroinu and rape her daughter-in-law, Claudia; Vault humiliate Celestine in front of the people while raping then become a sex slave; Gidoo and the Ogre Army taking over Rib Foul and enslaving the women including Janne and Selline as sex slaves; Ginyol and the Demon Army (including the humans that tranform into beasts) enslaving the women including Queen Nina and Princess Catue; Princess Nina become a sex slave and a Dark Elf; Arsura and Willan becoming Dashras' sex slaves; Ernesto Fortunato takeover the kingdom and enslaving Angelica, Christina and Flora including Flora; Irena becoming a 'bride' or rather sex slave to the Orc King Dhorme. Then he told them, that Vault declare himself 'Emperor of Sex Slave Empire' that all women in Eostia will become sex slaves to pleasure the men which angers Percy as he clench his fists.

Needless to say, ladies reactions were horrified of emotions. Olga and Chloe were raped by men and monsters, and Chloe encounters _her human father_ , Sir John Mandeville which gritted her teeth and clench her fists in anger. Alicia hug her half-sister Prim (who was shuddering) in comfort that they cannot believe that their trusted advisor and Minister Beasley would betray them and rape them including the nuns. Maia tried to deny, but she can't as she sees the true colors of her former mercenary company of Kuroinu and heartbroken that the man she idolize and love-in-interest, Vault, was gonna hurt her feelings then rape her as she bit her lips with blood dripping. Ruu-Ruu can't that she'll be gangraped by BIG monsters which she hold her mouth for not puking. Kaguya was distraught and horrified that Shamuhaza will do heinous and humiliate her in front of other priestesses and give birth a monster as she hold her mouth like Ruu-Ruu. Claudia tried deny that her sword mentor and father-in-law, Grave Levantine, would betray the Alliance and rape her in front of her husband, Klaus Curtis. Celestine was horrified that she was humiliated in front of her people that she sworn to protect now they rape her along with Kuroinu and submitting Vault as the new ruler of Eostia. Janne hold her queen mother, Selline, from the horrible future that they along their country women become sex slaves to the ogres' pleasure. Queen Nina and Catue become frozen that Catue can't believe that taking Ginyol's blasphemous challenge then her mother and her beloved prince in dragon form, Jindrack Hemy, would rape her and becoming mindless sex slaves to the demons including Ginyol. Arsura and Willan hug together in comfort that they can't believe that they become sex slaves to the bandit leader, Dashra. Angelica was shocked that she was raped by Ernesto and becoming a sex slave, Christina can't believe that her childhood friend and former lover would do something heinous as she cried, Flora also can't believe that the man that had kind of her would become a fiend, and Serafina just gaping in shock then she clench her fists in anger that Ernesto was nothing but a beast.

"I'm terribly sorry, miladies." Percy said to the ladies in apology.

"There's no need for apologies, Lord Percy." Christina said as she wipe her tears.

"What you did is a right thing to tell us." Janne said.

"We will change it." Claudia said it as she pound her fists on her chest which her breasts bouncing which Percy was blushing behind his helmet.

"Our future." Maia said as she also pound her fists on her chest

"We thank you, Lord Percy." The ladies said in unison as they bowed with their breasts jiggling which again Percy's entire body into tomato and steams comes out his helmet as he pound himslef with piko-hammer three times to calm himself to normal. The ladies found amusing of their host deity.

Percy respond back as he bows too. "Your welcome, miladies. Shall we continue the story?"

"I think its my turn to read." She cleared her throat as she began reading.

 **Prologue**

 **Location; Unknown**

 **In a empty space filled with nothing, there was a castle filled with high-tech equipment so advanced** (Flora and Prim tilting their heads.) **, that every thieves** (Maia remind herslef when she was a thief before becoming a member of Kuroinu mercenary then becoming a Shield Princess.) **in the multiverse** (The ladies had question marks appears on their heads.) **would be hardpressed to break in and steal every single bit of technology** ("Tek-no-lo-ji?" Serafina said in curiousity.) **inside. Inside the castle was a being so powerful that primordials** (Celestine caught the attention of the word.) **were afraid of it, even though they do not know this being. It's name was Infinite.** ("Here's the protoganist!" Chloe was excited to hear which Olga found an amusing of her childish excitement as Chloe stand down blushing in embarassmnet which the ladies in the room including Percy giggle and snickers.)

 _ **Third person(Infinite) and First Person(Author(me))**_

 **"Man, it was nut trying to control all of my power, but it was worth it"said Infinite. His appearance wasn't seen caused it was dark but who care-."HEY!** (The ladies shockingly jump in unison except Percy as Olga found an amusement again as she smile slyly while Celestine giving her a glare as the dark elf queen keeps reading.) **At least tell them the basic of what I look !" yelled Infinite as he turned around to look at me.** ("Oh~, rrrrrrrrr~!" Chloe growled in tiger in likeness.)

 **"All right all right but at least wait til ch. 1 start" said the author as he tried to calmed Infinite down.** (Flora and Prim giggles.) **"Fine, so where was I, mmm, oh that right! I was talking about my power training" said Infinite as he went to a thinking pose then to a realization pose.**

The ladies look at their deity host as Percy snapped his fingers as the screen showed with the image of The Thinker. Which they found something impressive and a work of art with stars on their eyes. "Ahem, continue, Lady Olga."

 **"Now that I finished with my training, I can kick Vault, Ginyol, and their flunky ass, mhahahahahaha"** (Olga found entertaining that this Infinite will beat them down like ragdolls.) **said Infinite as he laughed manically at the thought of the killing and humility of the Kuroinu Demon Army,** (Chloe rubbed her hands evilly as she find _impressive._ ) **"and I get to impressed Chloe-chan, Olga-chan, Celestine-chan, Catue-chan, and Nina-chan" sighed Infinite as he thought of the 5 beautiful women in the entire multiverse.** (The names of the ladies were mentioned are blushing which Celestine giggles at her rival.)

 **"Soon the multiverse and every gods shall know the name INFINITE, the FALLEN MAD GOD OF WAR, MHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yelled Infinite as he did a dramatic pose of epicness.** (Serafina, Olga, Chloe, Maia, Janne, Angelica, and Catue were deadpanned and said in unison. "Oh, for the love of kami. . ." They hear clapping and they look the person that are clapping are Prim, Flora, Queen Nina, Princess Irena, and Arsura.)

 **"Mmm, what entry shall I do, mmm" wondered Infinite as he dropped the pose and think of a dramatic entry to do once he enter** _ **that**_ **world. His sole yellow eye widened as he thought of once, his nonvisible mouth smirked manically as he now figured out what entry to do.** (The ladies including Olga were curious of Infinte's idea.)

 **"Hohohoho, lightbulb" smiled Infinite as he now stand up and created a portal to look and to see it almost time to enter** _ **that**_ **world. "Ahahaha, it almost time," smiled Infinite as he saw the Kuroinu rounding up all the woman for their** _ **sex-slaved empire**_ **, " now then LET'S ROCK THIS JOINT" yelled Infinite as he willed his castle to the now enlarged portal.**

 **"** _ **Soon"**_ **Infinite mentally said as his castle moved to closer to the portal, "** _ **I will free you and your allies, Chloe-chan"**_ **He finished saiding as the castle now finished going through the portal and closes.** (Chloe was blushing when her name was mentioned.)

 **End**

"Infinite is now enetring your world, miladies. Now whose gonna read the next chapter?" He asks one of the ladies as someone raising a hand.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N:** I'll continue the next chapter.


	4. Reading Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroinu ~Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru~ or other crossovers.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"I'll read the next chapter!" Chloe raised her hand as she wants to read and want to know of Infinite's arrival and actions in their world.

"Very well, lady Chloe." Percy said as he smile behind his helmet as she began reading.

 **Chapter 1: Savior, Kickass, and Joker; Oh My!**

 **World: Eostia**

 **In Eostia, seven of its nations were under attack from monsters ranging orcs to imps and the scattered forces of the organization Kuroinu.** (Maia, Angelica, Janne, Alicia and Catue gritted their teeth in anger.) **Due to being made of mercenaries that formerly served the nation Feoh, Ur, Geofu, Ken, Rad, Ansur, and Thorn, the respective mercs attacking the lands knew all the best weak points and the continent's Order of Chivalry was baffled by this.** (Claudia clenched her fists.)

 **The chivalry was made of the Elven Goddess Laurentia's Reincarnation Celestine Lukures of Thorn, her Holy Knight and bodyguard Claudia Levantine of Ansur, the shrine maiden Kaguya from Rad, the mercenary Maia of Ken who used to belong to Kuroinu until they became rogue, the Halfling Ruu-Ruu from Geofu, Princesses Alicia Arcturus and her half-sister Prim Fiorire from the land of Feoh, Claudia's student Princess Catue Dragundaala from the land of Dragundaala, Janne Grenoble from the Rib Foul Kingdom, Elven Princess Nana Aslato of Filhem, Elf Princesses Arsura and Willan Amastria from one of Thorn's capitals Fredenia, Angelica Rothschilt from the elven country known as Roadshield, and Princess Irena fro Isotare AKA Historie.**

The names of the ladies were mentioned are tensed.

 **With Celestine leading them, the warriors of the aforementioned seven nations sent the mercenaries to the outlands to face the Dark Elf Queen Olga Discordia,** (Olga smile as her name mention in the story.) **who had risen a magically enhanced citadel known as the Black Fortress and her power had turn the area in an uninhabitable wasteland to the point of where the sky was always a crimson shade along with poisonous march gas polluting the air.**

 **The outlands filled with the bleak magic were now called the Land of the Black Queen** (Olga smirk arrogantly as she like the name icluding Chloe.) **and an unintended side effect was that the nearby foul creatures; mainly orcs, ogres, imps, goblins, and several demonic beasts, were strengthened by them.** (The list of creatures disgusts the ladies except for Olga and Chloe.) **Taking of advantage of their new strength, they began attacking any unfortunate human** (The ladies gasped.) **they came across and though Celestine attempted to reason with Olga to stop empowering them, the dark elf stubbornly refused.** (Celestine herself glared at her rival nemesis as the Dark Elf Queen whistling innocently.)

 **Thus, the Order of Chivalry** (Claudia and Celestine were beamed happy.) **was born from the best warriors in Eostia and was prepared to battle the vile beasts and Olga until she either conceded defeat or was killed. However, what they didn't see coming was seven nations' mercenaries becoming aligned under the strongest one in the land known as Volt** (Maia flinched of his name.) **and his charisma even influencing the outland monsters to join him along with several demons.**

 **With Volt's help, they imprisoned Olga in her own fortress along with her aide Chloe the half dark elf and began planning his dream of conquering his dream of conquering each nation in Eostia into a nation of sexual service.** (Percy himself gritted his teeth and clench his fist in anger as he HATE Volt and his minions.) **So far, in half of the seven nations, the princesses had all been captured and hidden with Volt giving his allies orders not to rape them** (Janne and Alicia muttered in venom. "Animals!") **until he had captured Celestine in a classic tactic of going his enemy's leader while saving Olga for later.**

 **Location: Thorn**

 **"Will you continue to deny us? I don't know how long I can hold my friend back." Volt, a large man with brown hair and cruel eyes of the same color wearing brownish-red clothing that included a dark red cape. Most notably aside from the scar going down his right eyebrow, adorning his legs were distinct greaves and on his shoulder were red spaulders bearing the silhouette of a wolf's head with its bared fangs displayed alongside a long broadsword with no guard on it on the right side.**

Percy snorted and muttered. "Tch, what an arrogant man." Maia can't deny the host deity's comment as she too dislike Volt.

 **"I don't care what happens to me; just leave my friends out of this." Celestine answered.** (Celestine like and respect her other self's defiance.) **Despite appearing to be in her mid-twenties, she was a slim elf of several hundred years with silky long hair that came to her high-heel sandals and wore a white outfit that practically left her naked as she wore no undergarments in a most common trait with most elves.**

 **"Perhaps if you answer to me soon enough, she'll be spared, too." Volt said as he gestured to a tan-skinned demon with white horns and long, slicked back red hair.** **The demon, Monster Battalion 7th Platoon General Ginyol, was sexually harassing a curvaceous yet plump blonde woman of 34 years and 5.3 in height as tears streamed from her jade eye. The woman, Queen of Dragundaala and Catue's mother Nina, has a impressive bust of 109 cm beneath a reddish-purple corset with gold ends atop a silky white dress.**

Catue hugged her queen mother in comfort since she doesn't to see her raped by demons.

 **"Come now, Nina-sama, I'll bet you di-**

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

 **"WHAT THE HELL!"** ("What the hell!" The ladies shouted as well.) **All the Kuroinu from all over Eostia yelled as the loudest explosion erupted from the sky. Everyone stood still as their mouths dropped as they saw a gigantic castle dropped slowly from the sky. When suddenly they heard the loudest voice "** **HONEY, I'M HOOOOOOMMMMEEE!"** **it was both demonic and godly at the same time.**

Percy smile that catchphrase _Lucy, I'm Home!_. 'The hero has arrive.'

 **"Everyone, go to that castle and bring the women as well, I have feeling we'll have a God on our side." Volt as he shook from his shock and ordered everyone as they loaded their weapon and all the women. Then, he turned around and tells Celestine "We be returning to our conservation later."**

"You really are DEAD MEAT, _sparky_." The ladies giggles and Olga and Chloe snickered of Percy's given nickname to Volt.

 **Location: Borderline in the Land of the Black Queen**

 _ **Next few days later**_

 **Every Kuroinu travels to that mysterious castle that fell from the sky and brought every women with them, they didn't rape them of course. But, they did sexually harass them, Celestine was reunited with all her capturned friends and Olga.**

 **Soon, all the Kuroinu travels in the front of the castle, one of the Kuroinu yelled out, "Hey, anyone home?" His question was as a mysterious figure flied from his castle and floated right in front of him 1 mile away. His appearance was strange to say the least, he has a mask that covered most of his face except his left yellow eye. On his shoulder and his body, he has some-kind of cloth that act as a cape, on the back, there's a infinity symbol on it. He is well-muscle, with all the muscle in the right place. Below the thigh, he wore a ANBU combat pant with ninja sandal on his feet. He also has white spiky hair that goes down on his thigh.**

Percy snapped his fingers as the screen showed with the image of Infinite while the ladies blushing as Olga and Chloe just lick their lips to the Mad God. "My, oh, my."

 **(Cue Infinite Theme)**

 **"Why hello there Kuroinu, I hope you here to welcome after my…..entry."The mysterious person said as he waved at it. Volt decided to introduce himself, "Why yes, we did, after all, you did left quite a explosion a few days ago." "I already know what you going to offer me, so here my answer." Infinite deadpanned to Volt, Volt himself was surprised, but smiled, "So, what is it?" Volt said reaching his hand to shake his.** (The ladies want to hear his response as well including Chloe.)

 **(Stop Infinite Theme)**

 **All the women looked worried as hopelessness gripped them. Infinite extend his arm…. Asura style(1), "I refuse!" Infinite yelled as he send Volt flying back to his group. All the women including Celestine, Olga, Chloe, Catue, Nina looked surprised.** (Including the ladies in the living room as well.) **"I'm going to do three things before I establish** _ **my**_ **empire and also my named is Infinite." Infinite said as he raised his gloved hand, then extend his finger, "One, I relieved the women from your service." said Infinite as he mentally lifted all the women to his women.**

 **All the women screamed as they were lifted to his castle. Infinite looked around to see if one of his crushes were among, his eye land on Chloe as she desperately tried to hang on to Olga. He mentally pulled the woman to him, he saw Chloe glaring hatefully at him, so he decided to give her a rose and send her to the castle.** (Chloe has pink tainted blush appears on her cheeks then a red rose appears, she was noticed by Olga as she chuckles of her aide.)

 **"Two, I going to humiliated you while kicking your ass at the same time" Infinite said as he extend another finger.** (The ladies were very proud that Infinite's gonna beat the Kuroinu including Olga and Chloe as they smile sadistically.) **"How are you going to humiliated us dumbass!" one of the Kuroinu yelled making everyone glaring suddenly laughing at him.** ("What a dumbass." Janne, Selline, and Alicia gasped. "Prim!" As Prim cover her mouth. "Sorry, Alicia, Janne, Aunty Selline.") **"Simple, like this, HIT IT!" Infinite yelled as he snapped his fingers.**

Percy snapped his fingers as two speakers appears beside the screen as the ladies look.

 **Suddenly the light went off then, flashlights appeared it flashed Infinite wearing a set of strange clothing(2)**

Princess Irena and Queen Nina said in unison. "What a strange clothes."

Queen Selline said. "I kinda like that dress." Janne look at her mother with gaping mouth and wide-eyes as Selline blush then look away in emberassment.

 **(Cue Cuban Pete)**

 **Music started as Infinite started dancing, the Kuroinu staring at him as he dance and shaking those maracas**

 **"They called me Cuban Pete, I'm the king of the rumba beat" Infinite singed as he shake those maracas, the women looking at him surprised that he started to sing, "I must say, he know how to sing."** (Olga said in nodding. "Indeed.") **Olga commented as Chloe looked at the flower, Infinite gave her, she blushed at the thought of a** _ **man**_ **giving her a flower before stomping that thought away.**

Chloe was blushing as she look the rose as well like her other.

 **"When I play the maracas, I go (chick-chicky boom(x2))" Infinite singed as he shake his hips, one of the Kuroinu shaking his shoulders as well before stopping.** (Maia and Angelica chuckles as they bit their lips from laughing.)

 **"Yes sir I'm Cuban Pete, I'm the craze of my native street,**

 **When I start to dance, everything goes (chick-chicky boom(x2))" sanged Infinite as he threw away the maracas. "Why'd he do that, I like those object" Prim, the pink-haired woman, pouted,** ("Me too." She cutely pouted as well.) **"Don't worry about it," comforted her half-sister, Alicia, the blonde-haired woman.** (Alicia nodded as she patted her half-sister.)

 **"The senoritas, they sing, and they swing with terampero" sanged Infinite as he ran to the two women that suddenly appeared, "Where did they came from?" wondered Catue as she saw the two women.** ("Yeah, where are they from?" Catue asks like her counterpart as Queen Nina giggles her daughter.)

 **"It's very nice, so full of spice" sanged Infinite as he twirled around the pole, "gonna say, he's good" commented Ruu-Ruu as she saw him danced.** ("Ohohohoho~, he's really good dancer!" Ruu-Ruu bouncing her seat in excitement.)

 **"And when they dance in, they bring a happy ring that era keros" sanged Infinite as he turned around and his bun to the women, "Ugh, disgusting" mumbled Claudia.** (Claudia nodded her counterpart's comment, but she can't deny of Mad God's dancing as she smile.)

 **"Singin' a song, all the day long" sanged Infinite as he jumped from the women to a plank ramp and jumped from it, "Okay, he has skilled" commented Janne** (Janne response. "Very skilled indeed.") **as she, and the women, and the Kuroinu, followed Infinite as he jumped to a giant pole.**

 **"So if you like the beat, take a lesson from Cuban Pete,**

 **And I'll teach you (chick-chicky boom(x3)" sanged Infinite as he walked away from the pole and to one of the Kuroinu, "What the hell is he going to do to that guy" wondered Hicks as he saw Infinite wiggled his fingers to the said-mentioned guy.**

"Hehehehe~! Oh, you will see." Percy chuckles evilly.

 **"He's really a modest guy, although he's the hottest guy (in Havana(x2))" sanged one of the Kuroinu as he suddenly singed, "** _ **What the heck!"**_ **was the thought of The Kuroinu leadership(Volt, TMB, John, Shamuhaza, Michelle, Kin, Hick, and Ginyol) and the women.**

The ladies jaw-dropped and wide-eyes plates excpet Olga and Chloe were laughing outloud that THE Kuroinu were singing.

 **"Si senor, I know that you would like to chicky-boom-chick" sanged Infinite as he grabbed the Kuroinu's weapon and threw it away as he grabbed the Kuroinu's hand and danced with him, "Okay, this is getting too weird for me" commented one of the women as she saw the weirdness in all this.**

 **"It's very nice, so full of spice" sanged Infinite and all the Kuroinu except the leadership, "Okay, how is he making all our men sing?" questioned Kin as he saw all of their men (and demon) singed and dance.**

"Make them SING, Infinite!" Chloe shouted as she stands up and wants Infinite to force the Kuroinus to SING in humiliation and she notice that ladies including Olga look at her. Her Queen Olga chuckles and giggles her aide as Chloe sat down in embarassment.

 **"I'll place my hand on your hip, and if you will just give me your hand" sanged Infinite as he was dancing with one of the Kuroinu, "** _ **Just this one time, just this one time"**_ **mentally chanted Infinite as he started to hated dancing with them.**

 **"Then we shall try - just you and I. I-yi-yi!" sanged Infinite as he dropped him to three of his pals.**

 **"If you like the beat, take a lesson from Cuban Pete**

 **And I'll teach you to (chick-chicky boom(x3))!" sanged Infinite as he danced atop of a horse, "Okay, I guess, he's a good guy "giggled", though this is kind-of funny" giggled one of the women as they giggled though several reason as they saw the Kuroinu danced funny.**

The ladies of Eostia were giggling in amusement of Infinite's humiliating the Kuroinus which Olga and Chloe love it.

 **Infinite and all the Kuroinu danced in a line as they stopped to pose every second before they danced in a groupie as Infinite started singing gibbered while creating 10 warhead.**

"What's a warhead, Lord Percy?" Prim and Flora asks in question as Percy snapped his finger then a book of dictionary appears on Prim's lap. "Read it later, milady, after Infinite's performance."

 **"Shake your booty, Daddy. Wow! See ya! Catch!" sanged Infinite as he singed his final line then turned around and threw the warhead to one of the Kuroinu, before mentally pushed 1,000 Kuroinu Troops to said guy.**

 **(Stop Cuban Pete)**

 **The kuroinus looked at the warheads before saying"uh oh" as said warheads exploded, killing all 1,000 kuroinu as their various body parts felled from the explosion. "** _ **OH SHIT!"**_ **mentally yelled all the women including Celestine, Olga, Chloe, Catue, and Nina as their mouths dropped.**

The ladies of Eostia also dropped their mouths as well.

 **Infinite looked at Volt and said, "Your next line is, Damn you, you bastard!"(3), then Volt said the exact same thing, "Damn you, you bastard!", then gasped as he suddenly found out that he said the same thing, Infinite predicted.** (Maia including the ladies can no longer resists as they laughing outloud of Volt's humiliation defeat which brings Percy smile to see ladies' happy smile in their faces.)

 **"Bye, bye" said Infinite as he suddenly summoned a black hole** (The screen showed up the black hole as the ladies gasped excpet Olga and Chloe grin. "Oh, yeah! The Kuroinus are goners!") **to sucked every last Kuroinu troops. Every Kuroinu troops screamed as they were sucked to the black hole, "And three, I'm going to banish you to Null Space(4)" said Infinite as he watched all of them getting sucked to Null Space.**

Olga and Chloe rubbing their hands evilly with evil smiles on their faces which the ladies back away slowly.

 **"I'll escape from Null Space and kill you!" yelled Volt as he was the last to be sucked to the black hole, finally ending the Kuroinu threat.**

The ladies cheered loudly that Infinite banish the Kuroinus which Percy mentally congratulate Infinite.

 **"Now then, what to do with all of you" wondered Infinite as he turned to look at the women at his castle, "** _ **This is going to be a Longggggg Day."**_ **mentally said Infinite as he floated back at his castle.**

Percy said. "Long day indeed."

 **End**

"Lunch, miladies?" Percy look and asks the ladies as they nodded, he rang the small-bell as the yellowed-minions with trailers brought food for the lady guests.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N:** Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! I'll continue the next chapter.


	5. Reading Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroinu ~Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru~ or other crossovers.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The ladies have finish their lunch including desert as well. Flora, Prim even Queen Nina thank the yellow minions while they made a ridicilous dance like Chopper from One Piece with goofy faces which the ladies giggles and Percy chuckles. 'Chopper would be proud with ya guys.'

After small entertainment as Prim asks the host deity. "Can they stay with us, Lord Pecy?" The minions look at their deity boss as he rubbed the chin of his helmet. "Hmm, why not, the more, the merrier." The yellow minions cheered, one of them is Bob and Nobert jumping on Prim's and Flora's lap which they giggle as they patted their heads while both of them blew a rasberry to their fellow minions as they sit the couches with the heroines.

"Alrighty then, whose next to read. " One of the heroines is Claudia Levantine raise her hand. "I'll do it, Lord Percy."

 **CH: 2; Explaining, Funeral,** (The ladies notice.) **and Dreaming… Well Shit.**

The minions, ladies including Celestine gasped. "Claudia." She look at her bodyguard as she hide behind the book in embarassment.

 **Location: Infinite's Castle**

 **It been a few minutes after the defeat of Kuroinu, and needless to say, it was shocking to see Kuroinu was defeated so easily,** ("Serves them right!" Chloe, Janne, Catue, and Alicia muttered. The minions booed and jeering at the fallen Black Dogs even Percy himself showed thumbs down to Volt.) **it was frightening.** ("Frightening indeed." Olga whispers in agreement.) **Infinite was floating right in front of them, trying to figure out what to do with them, "** _ **Hmm, maybe I should bring them back home, after I make sure there aren't any Kuroinu left."**_ **thought Infinite as he tried to figure out a way to bring them back home.**

 **Celestine, having thought to thank him for saving them, decided to introduce herself and thank him, "Hello, my name i-","Celestine Lukures, and you welcome by the way." interrupted Infinite** ("That's rude you know." She pouted.) **as he knew what she was going to say. Then, he looked at Claudia and said, "Your next line is, how dare you interrupt Celestine-sama." Claudia, then said, "How dare you interrupt Celestine-same "** _ **gasp**_ **", she gasped** (Even Claudia herself gasped as well. Prim and Flora giggles, Nobert and Bob including the minions snickered as Claudia glare at them which they whistle innocently) **as she realized what she just said. Olga laughed as she found the situation amusing,** ("It is really amusing." Olga chuckles in agreement of her counterpart.) **"Anyway, what you going to do now, umm," "Infinite", "Infinite-sama", Olga questioned as she wondered what happened now.**

 **"Hmm, maybe take the women back home after making sure there aren't any Kuroinu left" explained Infinite as he now decided what to do. "Hold on,** _ **he**_ **hasn't explain wh-", "Null Space, a prison dimension created by me, to ensure anyone dangerous would be trapped there." said Infinite as he interrupt Alicia and explained what was his attack was, "There only one way, and that going back his/her entry point and you have to be extremely fast to do it" explained Infinite**

The heroines sigh in relief, but in reality they must face the Kuroinus after they finish reading the story.

 **"Anyway, is there any women that want me to look for someone?", Infinite questioned as he looked around to see if there are any."Yes, can you look for my husband, Klaus?" asked Claudia** (Claudia widening her eyes in worry of her husband.) **as she was worried for her husband, "Sure thing, sweet cheek, I'll look for your husband" answer Infinite as he accepted.**

 **"DON'T call me sweet cheek" angrily said Claudia** (Her face turned red as she hide again behind the book.) **as Infinite tried to calmed her down, "All right, all right, I'm gone", Infinite apologies as he flewed to all the nation.** (The ladies and the minions including Percy chuckles and giggles.) **"You know, you shouldn't have scare him away, Claudia", criticize Ruu-Ruu,** ("I agree." Ruu-Ruu said as she nodded.) **"** _ **sigh"**_ **, I know, but we can't exactly trust him yet" explained Claudia**

The ladies from Eostia can't finde her fault of her point.

 **Location: Thorn prison**

 **After checking Historie, Roadshield, Fredenia, Filhem, Rib Foul Kingdom, Dragundaala, Feoh, Geofu, Ken, Rad, and Ansur for any Kuroinu left and killing them, Infinite checked Thorn last and decided to checked the prison to see if Claudia's husband is there. He was, but not in one piece,** ("What! What happen to Klaus?!" The leader of the Order of Chivalry shouted in worriness as Celestine put her hand on her fellow Shield Princess' arm to calm her as she took the book. "I'll continue in her place, milord." Percy nodded. "Very well then, milady.") **"DAMN IT!" yelled Infinite as he slammed the floor, creating a crater, he sighed and decided to bring his parts back to Claudia after checking for Kuroinu and killed them. "** _ **sigh**_ **" She deserved that much, damn it" Infinite said sadly.**

 _ **Back at Infinite's Castle**_

 **Infinite brought Klaus's body parts** (The ladies gasped in horror including Claudia put her hands on her mouth with terror.) **after finding a bag, and putted them in. "** _ **How am I going to this to her**_ **" thought Infinite as he flewed to his castle and figure out how to explain her. He finally flewed to his castle and floated right in front at of Claudia, "How is he, did you find him" asked Claudia worried for her husband. Infinite said nothing, instead he gave her the bag and said two words that stopped Claudia's heart, "I'm sorry". Claudia froze for a moment, before slowly looking at the bag and opening it. "No, "** _ **sobs"**_ **nononononono, it can't be" Claudia sobbed** (Even Claudia herself cryingthe loss of her husband even it's a story she can't help it. One of the minions name Kevin pass a handkerchief to her as she accept it. "Thank you." Kevin smile and nodded 'your welcome'.) **before crying opening making everyone sadden at this scene. Infinite turned to Celestine and said, "She needs her friends"** **making Celestine and her friends going around Claudia, hugging and comforted her. Olga and Chloe looked at this scene emotionless** (Olga and Chloe bow their heads in shame even it's a fictional story, they still feel it.) **before Infinite advised, "You want the Order of Chivalry to forgive you, comfort Claudia", making them looked at Infinite before looking back at them. Olga mentally sighed, "** _ **Am I even worthy of forgiveness**_ **" thought Olga as she slowly walked toward them.**

"Yes, you are, Lady Olga. You deserve a forgiveness and a second chance." Percy whispers and he also have a crush on the Dark Elf Queen.

 **Everyone except the Order of Chivalry looked at her as she walked at them, "** _ **Please, let this worked**_ **" thought Infinite as he hoped this planned of his work,"** _ **I did not figure Klaus was dead, so please let this**_ **" as he looked, he started to get hopeful every second. The Order of Chivalry finally looked at Olga, "I sorry about your husband Claudia, I know that my apologies mean shit b-", she was interrupted when Claudia pulled her in, "There's nothing to forgive, Olga" cried Claudia, as she already forgave her.**

Claudia herself also forgive her as Percy and the minions sigh in relief that there won't be grudges or hatred one of the ladies.

 **Infinite sighed in relief as he saw they forgave, so he decided to take charge, "Alright, we now a funeral to plan, so take some time before working on Klaus' Funeral" said Infinite as he floated up to his room to do some thinking**

 _ **That night**_

 **Everyone has fallen asleep as they had started to prepared Klaus' funeral 5 hours ago. All but one as Infinite prepared a dreamscape technique, "All right, let hope this work" hoped Infinite as he prepared the spell."** _ **Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!"**_ **(1) Infinite yelled out as that spell shined brightly.**

'Its one of my favorite of Raven's catchphrase.' Percy thought of the heroine of the Teen Titans.

 **Location: Dreamscape**

 **Infinite woked up as he looked around and saw doors… lots and lots of doors.** ("Oh, my. That's a lot of doors, Lady Chloe." The High Elf-reincarnate said in curiousity.) **"Okay, it worked", said Infinite as he created Infinite replicas(2). "Okay boys, look for Chloe's door and alert me when you find it", ordered Infinite as he(and others) looked for Chloe's door. 2 hours(2 minute in physically world) later, one of the Infinite replicas found Chloe's door and alerted the real Infinite. "Nice job, boys, now then, go to the other door and give them therapys", Infinite ordered as he went through Chloe's Door.**

 **Location: Chloe's Dreamscape**

 **"NOOOOOOO!" Dream Chloe screamed as she was running from the Dream Kuroinu. "Come on, boys, let's get some pussy!", One of the DK(Dream Kuroinu, duh) yelled as all of them cheered. Eventually, DC(Dream Chloe) felled and one of the DK, a orc grabbed her and position her atop of his cock, so that he can penetrate her."No.. please don't rape me", Chloe begged, but all the DK laughed, "Hell no, bitch, I'm gonna break you, and be my cum du-", the Orc didn't finished speaking because he's already dead.**

 **"GETSUGA TENSHO!"**

"Here comes, Infinite!" Percy said as the minions cheered waving banners with the word 'Infinite' and a fan fingers which the ladies giggles.

 **(Cue Cannonball(MMZ3))**

 **BOOOOOOOMMM!**

 **A explosion happened after a beam of light cut through half of the DK, including the orc that was holding DC, dropping her to the ground."Yare Yare Daze" mumbled a voice, causing everyone, including DC, to look up to see Infinite floating there, looking bored and irritated."Infinite-san?" said a confused DC as she looked as Infinite. Infinite floated down til he was floating a few inch above ground."Yep. Now then, are you ready to die?" asked Infinite as he quickly conjured a gatling gun to his hand.**

The image in the screen showed the Gatling Gun which the ladies and the minions awe the weapon. Olga herself finding the weapon was an interesting to use to wipe out all enemies.

 **"Oh shit", was the answer of most of the DK."Bye,bye" said Infinite as he open fired at DK,** ("Yes! Kill them all, Infinite!" Chloe cheered the Mad God even it's a book Percy himself chuckling the Olga's childish.) **until there were seven of them left. Six of them ran toward him while the last one stays behind, six remaining DK jumped and tried to stab at front... keywords "tried" as suddenly six** **clangs** **sound erupted from Infinite.**

 **"** **Grrrrrrrrrrr"**

 **"I see you met** _ **Drago Asura,**_ **my friends" said Infinite as a large spirits emerged from Infinite.** _ **Drago Asura**_ **has a bulky draconic head(Igneel's head), with a well-build body and legs(Star Platinum's body), along with six metal arms with clawed hands(Asura's wrath), lastly ending his appearance with a dragon tail and one dragon wing.** (The Eostian ladies wide their eyes except Olga and Chloe finding the spirits. "Interesting.") **"OH SHIT!" was the replied of six DK and DC, before Infinite yelled out, "ZU WARDO!".**

 **Time has literally stopped, and everyone was frozen except for Infinite who was watching in amusement. "Now then,** _ **Drago Asura,**_ **beat the crap out of them", Infinite ordered as he watched as** _ **Drago Asura**_ **began his attack, "** **(ORA(x30)** **" yelled out** _ **Drago Asura**_ **, as he attack the six DK brutally. 9 seconds has past, "Time will resume again", said Infinite as time resume again, immediately six of the DK's bodies were suddenly crushed. DC's mouth couldn't dropped any lower after that performance.**

The ladies including Celestine and Olga can't believe that the Mad God can control time which the Dark Elf Queen find fascinating and the High Elf-reincarnate goddess frightening.

 **"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU, FREAK!", the last DK yelled as he saw the performance.** ("How dare those dogs!" Chloe shouted in anger as she cleched her fists.) **"My name is Infinite, the Fallen Mad God of War!", yelled out Infinite as he summoned a General's Sword and flewed toward him as he did a downward slash.**

 **(Stop Cannonball(MMZ3))**

 **After the final kills was finished, Infinite turned to look at DC as he ask, "Are you okay". DC was still after what he just did, but came out of it after he turned her."Hmph, why did you help me?", DC asked Infinite as she turned away from him as she has a tiny blush on her face.** ("Oho~, someones denying~." Percy made a joke as the ladies giggles and the yellow minions snickers at Queen Olga's aide as she blush too.) **"Simple, because I like you Chloe, not just because you're beautiful but because your personality intoxicated me" confessed Infinite as he turned away from her blushing madly. DC's blush became bigger after the confession, "Ummm…. t-thank y-you Infinite" muttered DC as her heart started to pump faster.** (Chloe can't say anything as she listen and her face become totally as a tomato.) **"Anyway.. the reason that I came you was to help you with you almost raped", said Infinite as he manage to calmed himself down.**

 **"Oh.. okay, Infinite" muttered Chloe disappointed as Infinite started her therapy.**

 _ **7 days(7 hours in physically world)**_

 **After that much needed therapy, DC manages to move on from her being a slave in the recently destroyed** _ **sex-slaved empire.**_ _("Ugh!" Percy mentally hate that while the minions themselves growled in anger at Kuroinu.)_ **"Umm, since your leaving, c-can I ask you" asked DC, after Infinite announced that he was leaving, she grew to like Infinite as he tried to make her happy, and telling her his life before he became Infinite, eventually having a crush on him, before evolving into love."Of course, Chloe-chan", Infinite as he grew to like Chloe as well, learning about her life, her like & dislike, and eventually her dream. "C-can you take off y-your mask?" asked DC as she wondered about his face.**

The ladies also want to know the face of Infinite.

 **"I won't show you my whole face, but I can show you my mouth" answered Infinite as he twisted his mask to the left before taking it off, showing his mouth. "Now, why did yo-mmmm!" Infinite didn't finished because DC kissed him.** (The ladies inside the living room were blushing as Chloe continue to blush then began steaming coming out of her ears.) **They stand like that for a few minute, but to them, it like hours as their world exploded as they kissed each other. They eventually stopped kissing as Infinite ask a very important question, "Does this mean we a couple now?" wondered Infinite as they stopped kissing. "Yeah "** _ **sigh"**_ **we a couple now"** _ **giggled""**_ **, giggled DC as she lightly pecked Infinite's mouth.**

The aide of Queen Olga fainted as one of the minions catch her and put her on an empty couch as they fan her while they keep reading.

 **"You do know that I also has a crush on Olga-chan, Celestine, Catue-chan, and Nina-chan, right?"** (The names that were mentioned are blushing.) **questioned Infinite as he wondered if Chloe would let him have a harem."** _ **sigh**_ **" I know that, and I let you love, but you better love me first, okay. Chloe said as she was okay with it.**

Chloe still unconscious as the minions keeps fanning.

 **"** _ **Sigh**_ **" I make sure you the alpha" assured Infinite as he and DC looked turned the sunset.**

 **Ends**

"Nnnnnniiiiiiccccccceeeee~!" Percy smile behind his helmet.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N:** I'll continue the next chapter.


	6. Reading Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroinu ~Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru~ or other crossovers.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Now whose gonna read the next chapter, miladies?" Percy asks the heroines as Alicia herself raise her hand while the book appeared before her then she began reading.

 **Funeral, Concert, and Lemon...Oh Well**

The ladies of Eostia were curious about 'Lemon' since it's a fruit as Percy and the yellowed minions were blushing and they knew the other meaning.

"Lord Percy, why is there a word lemon in the chapter title?" Prim innocently asks the host deity.

"You'll find out later, milady." Percy nervously replied as he was sweating on his head and his body too.

 **Location: Infinite's Castle**

 **It took a week to prepared but, today the day of the funeral. Infinite was wearing a priest outfit,** (A screen showed of Infinite's priest outfit or _cassock_ and the ladies were impress of the designs.) **as he was the one that wanted to properly send Klaus, and others to paradise. "All right, let's do this", said Infinite as he adjusted his clothing as he remember what his replicas told him from the dreamscape.**

 _ **Flashback no Jutsu**_

 **"** _ **Okay, so Olga, Maia, Alicia, Prim, Catue, and Kaguya has barely recover from them almost rape, Celestine, Nina, Nana, Arsura, Claudia, Willan, Irena, Rothschilt, and Janne luckily has almost recover before you finished their recovering, "sigh" thank God" summarized Infinite as his replicas finished their report. "And the others has recovered one way or another, correct" as he tried to think about the report of the replicas. All the replicas nodded.**_

 _The names were mentioned were creeped out and relief that their counterparts were alright from being raped by Kuroinus. Percy himself clench his fist in anger while the minions notice that their boss deity was angry as they too also mad to the Black Dogs._

 _ **End Flashback no Jutsu**_

 **"'** _ **sigh',**_ **I hope Claudia doesn't killed me after this."** ("Why would I do that?" Nobody answers since her husband Klaus died in the storybook as the other Klaus was still alive.) **hoped Infinite as he went to the funeral. "Come on, you can't possibly believe she'll kill you" commented a voice, Infinite didn't need to look to see who it was. "Hey, Chloe-chan, how's its going?"** (Chloe was blushing as her queen chuckles.) **asked Infinite as he walked to the graveyard to start the funeral. Chloe was wearing a funeral gown, "well its okay since I'm with you, Infinite-kun", she grabbed his arm and pulled it to her breast.** ("Oho~!" Percy, the yellow minions, and the heroines except Chloe cooed.) **"Well, let's hope Olga doesn't killed me first before Claudia Huh" joked Infinite before getting serious as they are finally at the graveyard with several people wearing funeral clothing were waiting.**

The heroines look at the Dark Elf Queen was relaxing as the yellow minons filing her nails or massaging her shoulders while Olga look at them with her yellow eyes. "What?"

The ladies look away and said. "Nothing." Celestine just giggle her fellow rulers of Eostia.

 _ **3 hours later**_

 **The funeral was over, everyone going back to their back in his/her room(his castle has MILLION of room).** ("What a MILLION ROOM?!" The heroines shouted in shock since no one has ever done to built a castle with MILLION rooms and it cost a lot of fortune. The yellow minions bulge out their eyes and jaw-dropped on the floor. Percy chuckles himself that Infinite is a god since he has the power.) **Finally, a small group of people were left which was basically the Order of Chivalry, with Claudia crying at Klaus' grave.** (Claudia was in tears as she wipe it with a handkerchief that the yellow minion gave it to her.) **Infinite looked over to Claudia, walked behind her, before placing his hand on her shoulder to give some form of comfort with Claudia's friends comforting her. "** _ **sighs' what am I going to do to make her happy, mmm, ah ah, lightbulb"**_ **was the thought of Infinite as he tried to figure out a way to make her happy before having a idea. "Okayyyy, everyone, I just got a great idea for something so see yaaaa." said Infinite, walking away from the group, not before looking at Claudia and nodding at her.**

The ladies were wondering what is Infinite's idea to cheer Claudia?

 _ **1 week later**_

 **All the women, including the Order of Chivalry, and some men that survived the Kuroinu** (The minions booed and jeering that name again.) **attack came, by the order of Infinite, to a large room with lots of chairs in his castle(he quickly created his replicas to repair the nation of Eostia). Everyone was worried when the light out before one light turns to the upper floor showing Infinite and his replicas with music equipment, "Now, I know everyone been wondering where I am, for the last week. Well, I been preparing this concert to help Claudia get pass her husband's death, so let's do this." explained as he start preparing to play the first song he had in mind. Everyone went to sit down, "** _ **sigh", baka"**_ **was the thought of Chloe** (Chloe herself nodded in agreement of her counterpart.) **as she smile at Infinite while sitting down, though her was noticed by Olga, but she ignored in favor of asking her later. Everyone was sitting when Infinite was finished preparing, "Everyone ready", everyone nodded, "Okay, a one, a two, a one, two, three, four"**

The speakers were on as the ladies wanna hear Infinite's singing.

 **(Cue Kano Mono no Na wa… )**

 **(Cue piano)**

 **Everyone was mesmerized when the piano started playing for a while before stopping**

 **(Stopped piano)**

 **Hageshii kaze wo ukenagara soredemo saki e to susumu**

 **Nigeteite wa koerarenu jouheki ga aru**

 **Kimi no hiza ga waratte mo boku wa sore wo warawanai**

 **Mukau mono no tsuyosa wo shitteiru kara**

 **Narenareshiku yatsu ga iu "Ore-tachi tomodachi daro?" nado to...**

 **Zaregoto de chikazuki kokoro no oku no seki wo shimeru**

 **Ame ni utare nagara soredemo saki e to susumu**

 **Dare ni datte sakerarenu tatakai ga aru**

 **Boku no hiza ga waratte mo kimi wa sore wo warawanai**

 **Hontou no imi no yuuki wo shitteita kara**

 **Kao no nai yami ga iu "Dare yori aishiteru ze!" nado to**

 **Zaregoto de madowashi nurumayu ni shibaritsukete shizumeru**

 **Yatsu no na wa [Kyoufu] dare no naka ni mo sumau**

 **Akirameru koto ni narenai de tachimukae!**

 **Osoreru koto wo shiranai sore ga yuuki de wa naku**

 **Osorete nao nigenai koto sore ga hontou no yuuki?**

 **Osoreru koto wo shiranai koto sore ga tsuyosa de wa nakute**

 **Osoreru mono ni uchikatsu koto sore ga hontou no tsuyosa?**

 **-kimi to deatta boku wa tsuyoku nareru...**

 **Everyone was shocked at the emotion being played, few women has the same thought "** _ **sighs", his song is beautiful."**_ **, was the thought of Chloe, Olga, Celestine, Catue, and Nina**

Chloe, Olga, Celestine, Catue, and Nina were blushing that their counterparts were adoring his singing.

 **Kowai no wa iya da…(Kowai no wa iya da…)Itai no wa iya da…(Itai no wa iya da…)**

 **Samui no wa iya da…(Samui no wa iya da…)Tsurai no wa iya da…(Dare datte iya da…)**

 **Hidoi no wa iya da…(Hidoi no wa iya da…)Mugoi no wa iya da…(Mugoi no wa iya da…)**

 **Kurai no wa iya da…(Kurai no wa iya da…)Yowai no wa iya da…(Hontou ni mou iya da…)**

 **Kanashii no mo...Sabishii no mo...Kurushii no mo...Munashii no mo...**

 **Ushinau koto ya ubawareru koto koukai wo kazoete mo kiri ga nai**

 **Mamorenakatta tooi yakusoku hatasu tame ni bokura wa yatte kita...**

 **Osoreru koto wo shiranai sore ga yuuki de wa naku**

 **Osorete nao nigenai koto sore ga hontou no yuuki**

 **Osoreru koto wo shiranai koto sore ga tsuyosa de wa nakute**

 **Osoreru mono ni uchikatsu koto sore ga hontou no tsuyosa**

 **-kimi to deatte boku wa tsuyoku nareta!**

 **Yowai kokoro ni tachimukau koto fujouri to nageite mo kiri ga nai**

 **Mamorenakatta chiisana hikari kimi no bun made boku wa ikite yuku...**

 **Silence reigned before a clap was heard before another and another before the whole room was clapping to him**

Percy, the yellow minions, and the heroines were clapping as well to the Mad God.

 _ **2 hours later**_

 **The concert was with everyone liking his songs, so Infinite decided to announce something, "** _ **Hey, Chloe, you there,"**_ **mentally called out to Chloe, "** _ **Yeah, Infinite-kun","I decided to announce our relationship,"**_ _(Chloe notice that as she wanted hear including the ladies of Eostia.)_ _ **"Are you sure", "Yea, I'm sure"**_ **, their mental conservation ended when Infinite physically talked. "Okay, everyone, I would like to announce something, Chloe, please come up here". Chloe did as asked, "Shall we?" Asked Infinite as he twisted his mouth mask and took it off, "Yep", one word was all she said before she grabbed Infinite and kissed him.**

Chloe herself was totally ATOMIC blushing with steams coming out from her nose and her ears including mushroom cloud on her head.

 **Silence reigned, before everyone was applauding to this amazing event, except Olga, Celestine, Catue, Nina pouting at this.**

Olga, Celestine, Catue and Nina were blinking thrice of their counterparts.

 _ **Night Time**_

 **Everyone was asleep except Olga, Celestine, Catue, and Nina, as they wanted to know how and why Chloe was in a relationship with Infinite. "** _ **grrr"**_ **, why did Chloe-san, got in a relationship with Infinite-kun" angrily said Olga** (Olga cannot of what she's hearing.) **as she and the other wanted to know. They finally arrived in front Infinite's room and was about to knock til they heard …. Moaning?** ("Huh?!") **Olga quickly conjured a portal to see what's going on, only to find themselves blushing hard at the scene they're seeing.**

The ladies wanted to know, what's happening?

 _ **15 minute earlier**_

 **Infinite was at his room waiting for Chloe, who was in his bathroom for some reason, to come out. He heard the bathroom door opening, so he turned to see Chloe wearing a bathrobe. Raising a brow, he was about to asked why she was wearing a bathrobe, when she discarded it revealing her nakedness to him.** (Chloe was in SUPER ATOMIC blushing.) **Infinite froze seeing her naked as he watched Chloe walked slowly to him waving her hips seducilly as she watched Infinite looked at her hips and giggled at the sight. "Well, well, someone like what he see" seducelly said Chloe** (Chloe can't believe of what her counterpart saying.) **as she look below Infinite's belt to see a boner. Infinite look at Chloe's face, "Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Infinite as he know want she want. "... Yes, Infinite-san", that was all he needed before he kissed her.**

"Brace youselves, ladies, the event is about to begin. That includes you too, guys." Percy said in serious matter to the heroines including the minions.

 **(Cue Lemon)**

 **They both kissed each over, with their tongue dancing around.** ("Oh, my!" The ladies were blushing including Chloe as well.) **They both felled on Infinite's bed, Infinite on the bottom and Chloe on the top, as they rubbed each other bodies. Chloe slowly unclothed til he was in his boxer. They stopped kissing each other to catch their breath, "I'm going... to pleasure you ...first, before you pleasure…me, okay", Chloe nodded, so Infinite decided to kissed her lower and lower, causing Chloe to moan each time. He kissed til he was at Chloe's pussy, it was wet with lust. Infinite slowly kissed it to see Chloe reaction, he was happy to see her reaction, so Infinite increased his kiss, before actually sucking on it. Chloe moan louder and louder, before moaning lustfully, "Infinite, …. please, more, suck on it", Chloe begged as the sucking got harder and harder until, "I'M CUMMING", she cummed with juices rushing out fast.** **Chloe breathed til she was calmed enough to think, "Do you continue, or do you want to stop?" asked Infinite as he moved away from her pussy, "Yes, I want to continue." So they switched position with Chloe neared Infinite's crotch and Infinite sitting on the bed. Chloe slowly took his boxer off to how big he is, … it smacked her face. She saw how big he is, "** _ **Holy Shit!, He's Huge!"**_ **her thought was, she's right, it was a freaking 11 inch long, 3 inch thick dick.** (The ladies including Alicia widen their eyes in shocked.) **She slowly move her mouth to suck on the crotch, her lips met the tip, kissing it slowly causing Infinite to moan. That caused Chloe to slowly suck on it, til she was sucking it faster and faster until, "I'M CUMMING", He grabbed Chloe and shoved it to near his balls, and shooting loads of cum in her mouth. Chloe gagged before drinking all of it, slowly removing her mouth from his dick.**

Chloe rolled her eyes and passed out first with nosebleed and pervy goofy face.

 **(End Lemon)**

 **They both were breathing for a minute after doing pre-sex, "Let's stop for now, the others are, after all, watching us." said Infinite dropping on his bed, Chloe joining soon after. "Well, I did wanted to see how big it was" explained Chloe as she snuggled with him. They soon fell asleep after covering themselves.**

 _ **Outside Infinite's Room**_

 **There was a puddle of juices covering the floor, due Olga masterbuting, Celestine and Nina rubbing their legs together, and Catue rubbing her breast. "Well…. Let's asked him tomorrow, then", said Olga, after cleaning up the puddle. Everyone agreed and went back to their room.**

Olga, Celestine, Nina, and Catue passed out as well.

 _ **Outside Infinite's Castle**_

 **The night shine brightly on Infinite's Castle, however a group of people were on a hill overlooking the castle. All of them look at each other before nodding, walking toward the castle**

 **End**

The heroines were fainted out in their couches of what they've heard while Percy announce. "Let's give them a rest, guys. Now then, let's take a break in one hour." Percy and the yellow minions walk out of the room to take their break.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N:** I'll continue the next chapter.


	7. Reading Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroinu ~Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru~ or other crossovers.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

After one hour break, Percy and the yellow minions return back to the living room as the ladies from Eostia awaken from their rest after they read the last chapter which they still recall and their cheeks blushing.

"Ahem!" Percy cough for the attention and said to the heroines. "Whose gonna read the next chapter, miladies?" The Silver Dragon Princess of Dragundaala raise her hand for volunteer.

"I do." The book appear before her as she began reading.

 **Ninja, Humble, and Empire Talk,.. Uh Oh**

"Uh oh?" The heroines said in unison as they including the minions tilted their heads with question marks appears which Percy tried not bang his head on the wall.

 **Location: Outside Infinite's Castle**

 **The group overlooking Infinite's castle appeared to be feminine, wearing catsuit ninja clothing. All of them has E+ cup** (Celestine, Claudia, Olga, Christina, Nina, and Irena look at their chests that the book mentioned that their breasts are BIG which the host deity shook his head.) **except for one, let's check those women out, shall we? Those women are known as Taimanin which translates to Anti-Demon Ninja,** ("So that's the name of their group." Janne Grenoble said in interesting.) **The blue haired girl leading the group is Asagi Igawa, the orange-haired girl flanking Asagi is Sakura Igawa, the sister of Asagi. The other blue-haired flanking Asagi is Murasaki Yatsu, the Axe girl, the brown-haired girl, behind Asagi, with A-cups is Yukikaze Mizuki, the lighting girl. The violet haired girl next to Yukikaze is Rinko Akiyama, the decapitation girl. The woman, who looked like a MILF, behind Rinko is Shiranui Mizuki, the mother of Yukikaze. The brown-haired girl next to Shiranui is Asuka Kokawa, behind her is a blonde-haired girl is named Shizuru Kosuke, the infiltration girl, who currently checking the castle to see if she take a piece of it and studied it. Next to her is another blonde-haired blonde is Kurenai Shingangi, the half-vampire girl. Last to the group, the blue-green haired girl named Ayame Mokshima, the sniper girl.**

 **"Okay, we're here, now then, everyone got their rope and grappling hook?", asked Asagi as she turned around to see everyone with their grappling hook. She nodded and threw her grappling hook and climb up, everyone else following her. They hopped over the wall and jumped down, "Okay, now everyone in their group, we going to map the place, and see if we can take anything, but our main objective is the demon in the castle, kill him and head home", smiled Asagi. Everyone smiled as they got into three group and went in different direction. However,... It is in that moment they knew…. they fucked up.**

'They're really are fucked up.' Percy shook his head and said mentally.

 **Location: Infinite's Room**

 **Infinite was sleeping soundly along with Chloe in his bed.** (Chloe blushing in red as she imagine if she's in that place which the ladies' thought the same thing.) **However, that was not to be, you see Infinite silent alarm seals around the wall so he know he's being invaded, or intruder. Right now, the silent alarm woked him up quick, "I have intruder,... Oh, what joy", he grinned savagely as he quickly got off the bed, after replacing himself with a pillow, and went to the bathroom to prepare himself to humiliated the intruder(s), "Time to party, p-a-r-t- why, cause I gonna."**

'I really love that The Mask phrase.' The host deity smile behind his helmet as recalls of Jim Carrey's The Mask movie.

 _ **Group 1(Yukikaze, Rinko, Shiranui)**_

 **Group 1 went to the cafeteria door(they didn't know that), "What do you think on the other side of this door?", asked Rinko as she ready her sword, "I don't know, but at least the demon won't know what hit him."** ("Oh, no, you're not. Infinite will hit you bitch!" Chloe said as the ladies gasped of her bad language which the Dark Elf Queen proud of it and the yellow minions give her a wolf whislte.) **answer Yukikaze as she ready her lighting and her mother ready her spear, "Don't be arrogant Yukikaze, this demon might be strong."** ("Very strong." Irena said as the ladies look at her which she blush in emberassment.) **warned Shiranui as she ready her guard. They slowly walked through the door to see what's behind this door….. They raised their brow to see a strange sight. There was a small fortress with a square hole in the midd-, "Well hello there, intru- wait a minute, you a Taimanin aren't you?" called out a voice that startled the group, they looked around to see where the voice came from. "Over here, noob" called out the voice again, the group quickly look at the fortress to see a masked man wearing strange clothing behind the fort. "Let me guess, you here to kill a demon which is me correct?" question the masked man, "By the way, the name's Infinite." Infinite introduced himself,"** _ **How the hell are the Taimanin in this universe"**_ **mentally thought Infinite as he was talking to the Taimanin.**

'Hmm, that is mysterious?' He rubbed the chin of his helmet in question.

 **"So, you're the demon, huh" said Yukikaze as she summoned her lighting, Infinite gasped and his heart, "Do you not have a soul, my sweet beautiful lady" sobbed Infinite. Yukikaze blushed as he called her beautiful, "T-th-thank y-you" said Yukikaze as she nodded at him. Shiranui eyed her daughter before eyeing Infinite as he finished sobbing,"** _ **mm, if he wasn't a demon, I would have him as Yukikaze's or even my boyfriend"**_ **mentally thought Shiranui.** ('Oh, my, another MILF for Infinite.' Percy mentally said.) **"You gonna pay for intruding in my home and for trying to kill me... With your life" said Infinite as he pointed a strange device, which in the hole, at them.**

 **BANGBANGBANGBANGBANG**

 **The device fired at the the group, which caused them to take cover behind the recently made barricade in front of them. "WHAT THE! What the hell does he want to kill us, I mean demon are suppose to rape us!"** ("No, he's not!" Chloe shouted as she defend Infinite from those ladies of Anti-Demon Squad.) **Yukikaze yelled as she ducked behind cover, "I don't understand either, Yukikaze, but unless he stopped shooting, we can't get him." The device stopped firing, confusing the group, "Hey, uh.. Did you train against explosive magic?" asked Infinite. The group was confused about the question but answer anyway, "No, we haven't", Shiranui answered, however that proved a mistake. "Hmm, let's test that, INCOMING!" yelled Infinite as something was threw at front of them, it was a oral-shaped it-**

 **BOOOOOMMMM!**

 **Said item exploded, destroying the barricade and throwing the group in front of Infinite, covered in soot and burned marked on them, but other than that they fine. However, they are knocked out after the explosion, "Hmm, a bit much force, but oh well, better take them to the dungeon" said Infinite, lifting the group, then directing the bodies to the dungeon, "** _ **Hmm, I wondered how the other replicas are other"**_ **mentally a now revealed Infinite Replicas.**

 _ **Group 2(Shizuru, Kurenai, Ayame)**_

 **The group was walking in a hallway heading to somewhere, looking around at hi-tech machines, "Geez, I wondered this demon would let me have some of this." wondered Shizuru. "Maybe, after we kill this god-damned-demon" Kurenai said twirling her weapon, "Well let me put a bullet in its nut and I let you kill the demom" Ayame said readying her sniper. "Well too bad, cause you're going down, literally!" yelled a voice that startled the group into readying their weapon, looking around t-,"** _ **Whistle"**_ **, they turned around to see a Infinite Replicas(they didn't know that), looking at them with a lever in hand. He waved at them before pulling the lever, causing a trap door to open under them! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled out the group as they fell through the trapdoor falling until,** **CRASH** **, they crashed to the dungeon, knocking themselves unconscious.**

Three yellow minions showed the signs of 10s and its perfect 30 which the ladies giggles as they find amusement to the minions.

 **Infinite laughed at this classic trap, "Hmm, I wonder how the others are doing" questioned I.R. as he vanished like a hologram would.**

 _ **Group 3(Asagi, Sakura, Murasaki, and Asuka)**_

 **The group at the door heading to Infinite's throne room, "Well, we did find the throne room by accident, right?" asked Sakura as she studied the door a bit. "Doesn't matter, as long as that demon is dead, we have all the time in the world to study the castle" said Murasaki, brandishing her axe. Sakura pouted, but luckily Asuka cheered her up, "Don't worry Sakura, she didn't mean it like that." "Okay, is everyone prepared?" asked Asagi as she ready her weapon. Everyone nodded, Asagi turned and, with the help of others, pushed the doors open. Everyone went inside to see a hall with statues of the Order of Chivalry, at the end was the throne with someone sitting on it. It was a I.R.(they didn't know that) sitting on the throne in a bored position(Aizen position), looking at them like they were insect. The group flinched at the look the demon was giving, every other demon they encounter gave looks of lust, but this one gave a looks that scream power. They didn't see his face due to his mask, but they felt he smirked, "Well look at this, 4 insect trying to kill me, ahhahahaha" said Infinite as he mockingly laughed at them. "DON'T MOCK US DEMON!" yelled Murasaki as she took a fighting stance with her axe, making the others take fighting stance as well. "Very well,... Intruder in the throne room!" Infinite yelled suddenly making alarm blaze. The group went back-to-back when suddenly a glass cage landed atop of them, trapping them inside, "WHAT THE!" they yelled as gas suddenly filled the cage, effectively putting them to sleep.**

"Nice trap, Infinite." Percy appalud him.

 **Infinite pressed a button on his armchair, suddenly the glass cage heading down, seemingly to the dungeon. He smiled as vanish the a hologram would.**

 _ **Few Hours Later**_

 **The Order of Chivalry sat in the dining room as Infinite wanted to announce something, "I would like to announce something,... for a few week I've been planning something before coming here, but with how you were after the Kuroinu defeat, I couldn't risk it." Infinite confessed, surprising everyone including his girlfriend, Chloe.** (Inside the living room, the ladies of Eostia were surprised as well of Infinite's confession.) **"I been planning to create a empire, with is protect everyone and insure its enemies does not be one step. We do not tolerated rapists, psychopath, or needless murder." To say the Order of Chivalry was surprised was a understatement, their hearts warmed to fact he state that this new empire does not tolerated rapist. "I will ask you this, will you join my empire to create a better future, this future will take us to other worlds, will you join me?" Infinite asked as he looked down expecting a rejection, however Chloe lifted his head to see the Order of Chivalry nodding their head at him. "We'll in, Infinite-kun" said Chloe as she kissed him, "I also has something to say" Olga declared, "I as well""Me too""As well as me", Celestine, Catue, Nina declared as well. Everyone looked at them, "Me, along with Celestine, Catue, and Nina have been talking about something we been interested in awhile… you Infinite-kun", Celestine confessed. The rest of the order was shocked about this, except Infinite and Chloe. "And while we don't want to ruin this relationship yo-""I know that you been in love with me ever since I help you recover, so, with Chloe's permission, I would like you be also be my girlfriends, so to say." explained Infinite. The order was more shocked as they turned to Olga, Celestine, Catue, and Nina who's was shocked as well. "We accepted" they answered as they walked toward Infinite and took turn kissing him**

The heroines were turned into tomato as they can't believe of their counterparts confessing and kissing him togather. Percy himself chuckles to the Mad God of War. "You're one lucky god, Infinite."

 **"This marked a New Age of this world, and soon the multiverse!" yelled Infinite as the room became silence. Great change is coming, both good and bad.**

 **End**

The blushing ladies were given some cold lemon drinks from the minions as they tried to cool off.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N:** I'll continue the next chapter.


End file.
